


Praticamente perfetta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Perfetta [1]
Category: Mary Poppins (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Mary è sempre perfetta, in ogni mondo.Partecipa a We are out for prompt.Bingo: Doppiadrabble + carta da regali – tagliPrompt: 3# Disney, Mary Poppins, Bert/Mary: AU in cui lui è un pittore, lei la sua musa ispiratrice.Scritta sentendo: Skid Row - I Remember You (Official Music Video); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qjuEXKwnkLE.
Relationships: Bert/Mary Poppins
Series: Perfetta [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591171





	Praticamente perfetta

Praticamente perfetta

“Mary, non ti muovere. Ci sono quasi” la pregò Bert. “Credo di aver trovato il tuo profilo migliore” disse. Si mise il pastello colorato esattamente davanti al viso, il pavimento era tappezzato di carta da regalo.

Mary teneva le gambe accavallate e stava seduta su una seggiola.

“Ogni mio lato è quello migliore. Hai dimenticato che sono praticamente perfetta?” domandò. Aveva il viso in parte coperto da un ampio cappello nero, decorato con dei fiori colorati.

Bert le rispose: “Come potrei dimenticarlo, mia musa?”.

Mary sorrideva, la sua figura era illuminata da luci e ombre che davano carattere al suo volto e rendevano più classico, quasi antico, il suo vestiario.

[110].

Bert ritrasse perfettamente la figura di lei sulla tela che teneva davanti.

< Qualunque altra modella avrebbe avuto di meglio da fare per Natale. Lei è speciale, sempre disponibile. So che è uno spirito libero, giramondo.

Nonostante sia io l’artista obbligato a fare mille altri lavoretti per sopravvivere, e lei da sempre la balia di bambini ricchi, sembro io quello monotono che resta sempre nello stesso posto.

Non so mai se un giorno smetterà di tornare, se non la rivedrò più. Ha sempre dato tagli netti alla sua vita.

Perciò voglio provare a intrappolare almeno un pallido fantasma di quello che rappresenta lei per me > pensò.

[107].


End file.
